late nights
by in colors
Summary: kevin calls double dee in the middle of the night.


_o kevin calls double dee in the middle of the night. o_

_enjoy!_

* * *

"Ugh dork, stop spinning me!"

"Kevin, I beg your pardon but no one is spinning you."

"Liar."

Edd tightens his grip around Kevin's waist and pulls his body in closer, feeling Kevin's body warmth begin to mix in with his. Any other day, Edd would be at home, sleeping, dreaming about quadrals and linear equations, not about how long it'll be before he's breaking curfew and how he can sneak Kevin in without his parents finding out.

"Try not to talk," Edd says softly but loud enough for Kevin to hear in his inebriated state. "I'll get you to my house as soon as possible but until then, it's slow, paced steps, okay?"

"Shuddup, dweeb."

There had been a party at Nazz's house to celebrate the new seniors and someone (Edd doesn't know who) snuck in alcoholic beverages and now half the people there are drunk off their walls. Luckily, before Kevin could do anything stupid, he phoned Edd and asked him to come get him.

"He's so drunk!" Nazz had squealed when Edd came. Her black eyeliner had faded and run and her cherry red lip gloss that she began to wear religiously following ninth grade was smeared over and around her lips. Edd had glanced down at the redhead who had hung his head on Edd's shoulder.

"Yes he is," Edd had chuckled. Kevin groaned.

"But like, no offense, why would he call you, Double Dee? He has plenty of more friends who didn't come and I never see you two talk. Are you two even friends?"

"I wish I had an answer, Nazz. But unfortunately, I'm in the same boat as you."

Edd sighs a breath of relief when his house is finally in view and takes a glance at the redhead. His head is still on his shoulder, his breath coming out in pants and his chest heaving up and down rhythmically. He looks vulnerable like this, in this state, on Edd's shoulder, and Kevin is one person who absolutely hates to look anything synonymous to weak.

_He looks kind of cute, too, _a distant part of Edd's mind whispers. Which is true, because he does. But that's the problem.

Even in high school, they are still light-years apart in terms of social ladders. Kevin is the quarter-back, jock, popular kid every girl wants a chance at. He's funny, not so smart, but his looks make up for it. Shaved red hair and eyes that draw girls in and spit them out when they're done.

But Edd on the other hand is still the same. Or, personality-wise. He's still scrawny, short, but his fat and muscles have filled in and proportioned his body and his voice is no longer the squeaky tone it used to be when he was twelve. But even though his body's changed, he is still the kid from the cul-de-sac and to Kevin, that's something not worth remembering.

"Kevin," Edd breathes into the redhead's ear. He hears a noise, probably one that signals continuation, and exhales. "You're going to have to be quiet, okay? My parents are asleep and if they catch you, it won't end too well."

"Mmm."

Unlocking the front door as quietly as he can, Edd slips into the living room. The lights are off though, which makes it a little bit harder to see where he's headed but he's got this place memorized from head-to-toe.

On the way up the stairs, Kevin's foot catches on a step and he nearly topples over. Five years ago, Edd would've fallen with him. But at seventeen, with his body strength upped and his resilience strong, he catches Kevin before he realizes he's about to fall and helps him to his bedroom.

"Didn' know you were so strong, Edd," Kevin slurs when he hits Edd's bed. The latter chuckles and grabs a bottle of water from his desk and hands it to Kevin, who unscrews the cap and drinks it greedily.

"Water's good for hangovers so just tell me when you need more."

"Mhm."

Edd slips into his computer chair and swivels around, eyes on Kevin who is oblivious to everything except the water bottle. It's silent, except for Kevin's continuous gulping, and Edd is not used to being in a room alone with Kevin.

It's nerve-racking.

"Kevin, who was it that brought in the alcohol?"

_What a topic to start with! _Edd chastises himself. But he really is curious. Not to mention it's the only thing he can ask or talk about without Kevin calling him dork or brushing him off with a grunt.

"Eddy," Kevin grits. He looks up at Edd and stares hard. "Dork came in 'nd waved liquor 'nd beer 'round 'nd said, "Come get 'em!" Nazz and I didn' protest but we should've."

"I thought Eddy was home with the flu?"

Kevin's face crinkles. "Is that what he told you?"

"Was he supposed to tell me something else?"

"... never mind."

Kevin returns his gaze to the plastic bottle in his hand and is about to bring it to his lips when he realizes it's empty.

He pouts.

Edd almost dies.

"Need more water?" Edd chuckles in amusement. The redhead nods once and tosses the empty bottle to Edd, who throws it in the trash. He gets up and heads down to the kitchen.

So here's two things Edd's learned in the last hour: Eddy lied to him and when Kevin pouts, it's possibly the cutest thing in the world.

Also, Kevin smells really good. Like that summer breeze deodorizer Edd's mom buys for the bathroom, but sweeter. Edd can't get enough of that smell.

Kevin's still in the same spot as Edd left him, but his eyes are closed and his mouth is parted. He looks calm, peaceful, and Edd almost leaves the room again to leave him alone when Kevin's eyes open slowly and lock with Edd's.

"What?" Kevin's eyebrows knit in confusion. "'S there somethin' on my face?"

"A-ah no! You looked like you were sleeping..."

Edd trails off. He breaks eye contact with Kevin and looks in the direction of the dresser drawer. Kevin's eyes follow.

"You can change, if you want."

Kevin shakes his head, content with the clothes he already has on. Edd slightly nods and goes to sit with Kevin on the bed. The two sit in awkward silence.

"So, uh," Edd tries to think of a topic but the pressure of Kevin's eyes on him cuts his thinking power short. "U-uh, are you st-"

"When did you get so big?"

"Huh?" Edd blinks. Kevin chuckles.

"Y'know, body wise. Weren't you always scrawny 'nd weak 'nd stuff?"

Edd stares at Kevin for a moment before realizing what he means. A light blush dabs his cheeks, though the lighting does an excellent job of concealing it.

"Guess I wanted a change?" Edd scratches the back of his neck, nervously laughing. Kevin eyes him for a little longer before returning his gaze to the water bottle. Edd sighs.

"Sorry."

Edd's head snaps to look at Kevin who's still looking at the bottle.

"Sorry for what?"

"For callin' you," Kevin unscrews the cap and drinks. "I could'a called someone else, y'know? But I guess I trust you more than I trust my other friends. So, sorry, again."

Edd nods, a small smile growing on his face. Kevin trusts him? He doesn't know why that makes him so happy, but it does.

"No need to thank me. That's what friends are for."

Kevin makes no attempt at a reply and Edd tries to convince himself he didn't need a reply anyway. Especially not with the way his stomach is flipping.

"You should get some sleep," Edd suddenly says. "You've had a… rough evening."

"Y'know, dweeb," Kevin speaks almost immediately, voice steady but muddled. "You've always been kinda cute."

Edd looks at the redhead whose eyes have already detached from the water bottle and are now planted on him; they are calm but piercing, so much so that Edd wonders if he's already sobered up.

"W-what?"

The water bottle that was once in his hand lays abandoned on the side of the bed. Kevin reaches out and softly pinches a lock of hair besides Edd's face and for whatever reason Edd can't think of, he doesn't even bother to swat the hand away.

"Is'so hard ignoring ya in the hallways, dweeb. Every time I see ya, I just wanna grab your hand and run away with ya. Is'sthat weird?"

"N-no," Edd mutters as Kevin's fingers release his hair and make their way down his cheekbone. "Um, not at all."

"Good," he smiles, letting his hand descend until it touches Edd's chin. "Is'too bad we hardly talk lately. Don't'ya wish we talked more?"

Edd nods once, and watches with cautious eyes as the sneaky hand travels further down, grazing his neck, flipping his collar, placing the large palm on his shoulder. Edd shivers at how much warmth seeps through the fabric of his shirt, and he almost wishes for more.

"Kevin," Edd starts nervously, "I think y-you're really, really drunk. Um, I think you should sleep."

"Am I drunk enough to do this?"

His hand suddenly grabs hold of Edd's wrist and he is pulled down dizzyingly quick. By the time he has understood what happened, Kevin's lips are centimeters apart from Edd's, merely hovering. Neither move a single muscle, their breaths fanning over the other.

"You're not scared," Kevin chuckles amusedly. The liquor on his breath is strong. "I thought you would've pulled away by now."

Shouldn't Edd have? He quickly comes to his senses but even then, he likes the way Kevin's hand fits around his wrist and how achingly beautiful he looks up close. Even if he wanted to, he's sure he couldn't.

"I'm very tempted to take your first kiss, Edd."

There is hardly any restraint when his voice falls and the words, "Do it," escape his lips. It's within that same second that Kevin smashes his lips against Edd's and the two lay on the bed in silence. Edd cracks open an eye to Kevin's closed ones and inwardly smiles at how nice he looks.

After many uncountable seconds pass, Kevin breaks the kiss, but only barely. His lips hover in front of Edd's as he smirks, "Is'it just me or do you look even more cute in the dark?"

"Oh shush," Edd laughs. He doesn't realize that Kevin's hand is no longer on his wrist but now slipped into his own until fingers curl gently around his hand. He glances down at the sight.

"Hey, whadd'ya say we become boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"H-huh?"

"Y'know," Kevin grins, leaning in closer, "like, dating. How does that sound?"

Edd clears his throat and tries to hide his deepening blush in Kevin's neck but the latter holds his head so they make eye contact.

"I-it sounds n-nice," Edd mumbles with a soft smile. Kevin laughs and rests his head on the bed.

"Fall asleep with me. Then in the morning, ya can come meet my parents."

"Y-your parents? Why?"

"I want them to meet their future son-in-law, that's why."

Edd sputters and Kevin sheepishly grins. He lays his hand on Edd's head and strokes the hair gently as he closes his eyes.

"G'night, Edd."

Edd closes his eyes as well, and revels in the warmth of Kevin's hand on his head. He cuddles in a little closer to Kevin and silently thanks Eddy for being a liar. Who knows what might've happened if Eddy was actually sick.

Smiling at the thought, he whispers, "Sleep well, Kevin."

-o-

end


End file.
